Old Enemies, New Friends
by DBZ123
Summary: A spell from Babadi has accidentally caused Goku and Ichigo to switch powers. Aizen has freed all of the villains from Hell. The Soul Reapers and Z-Warriors work together to stop the evil that Aizen has caused. However, this is only the beginning of Aizen's master plan. Set before the fake Karakura Town and after the defeat of Kid Buu.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Old Enemies, New Friends

Goku rolled around, desperately trying to fall asleep. He looked over at the clock, which read 3A.M. Goku then got out of bed.

Chichi, "Can't sleep?"

Goku, "Nope. I'm going to fly for a little bit."

Chichi, "Have fun."

Goku, "Thanks."  
Goku then walked out of the house and flew outside. He never got tired of this feeling. He loved the breeze flowing through his hair. He loved the cold air against his face. In a few minutes, Goku was flying over Karakura town. The Z Warrior saw someone running away from something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He then landed next to Tatsuki.

Goku, "What are you running from?"

Tatsuki, "Can't you see that thing?"

He could make out the faint line of a monster.

Goku, "Get out of here!"

Tatsuki, "You really think you can handle it?'

The monster punched Goku through the air. In a few seconds, he was able to hold his footing. Tatsuki watched stunned, as Goku hovered in the air.

"Never mind, I'm sure you'll be fine", she said as she ran off.

Goku saw the monster throw another punch. He managed to dodge it and flew higher.

Goku, "Kamehameha!"

The powerful blast of energy killed the hollow. Goku tried searching for Tatsuki, but he couldn't find her. He decided to drop the search and flew back home.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were eating on top of the school roof. Ichigo was staring at the school grounds. He had been quieter than usual. He couldn't stop thinking about that person who killed the hollow. Ichigo was going after it, but then the guy with crazy hair was able to kill it. He couldn't believe how much energy that attack had. Uryu then came up to him.

Uryu, "Your being awfully quiet."

Ichigo, "It was a long night. I was going to kill a hollow, but then someone else did."

Uryu, "Who?"

Ichigo, "I'm not sure. He wasn't a Soul Reaper or a Visored."

Uyru, "Was it Rukia's replacement?"

Ichigo, "No. This guy never even used a sword."

Uryu, "That's weird. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Just then, Renji came onto the roof. He was in his Soul Reaper uniform. Ichigo and Uryu fell to the ground from Renji's surprised entrance.

Ichigo pointed his finger at him, "You could've given us a warning!"

"No time. A few days ago, Research and Development tracked an unusual amount of hollows. Captain Hitsugaya, Lt. Mutsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have already received orders."

Ichigo puts a Soul Candy in his mouth and turns into a Soul Reaper. Kon soon appears.

Ichigo, "Stay out of trouble."

Kon, "You know me."

Ichigo, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Renji, "Let's go."

Ichigo, "Where are we going?"

Renji, "The hollows have been appearing in three areas. One is in West City, the second area is in the middle of no where. We're going to a place in the mountains called 439 East District."

Ichigo, "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, Goten was sitting on Nimbus when he saw the outline of a huge winged creature. After a few seconds, he could see the monster. He jumped off Nimbus, and began flying away.

However, the huge creature kept up with him. A few more creatures were closing in on him. He stopped flying, and hovered in the air. Two balls of blue energy formed in his hands, which he flung at the monsters. One by one, they began vaporizing into the air. At the last second, he saw a hollow swoop from above. Right when he thought he was going to be eaten, he heard Gohan's voice.

"Kamehameha!"

The creature was instantly killed. Gohan flew next to his younger brother.

Gohan, "You all right?"

Goten, "I'll be fine. What were those things?"

Gohan, "I'm not sure, let's go home."

The two Saiyans picked up their speed and arrived home. Meanwhile, in West City, Trunks was walking around outside.

Trunks, "I'm so bored. I wish Goten was here. Then, I could beat him up."

He looked up at Capsule Corp and saw Ikkaku holding his sword. Trunk jumped onto the roof and sat next to him.

Ikkaku, "How did he do that?", he said to himself.

Trunks, "All Saiyans can fly."

Ikkaku, "What's a Saiyan? Even more, how can you see me?"

Trunks, "Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I?"

Ikkaku, "Well... Uh... Never mind, I don't feel like explaining."

Trunks, "Let me guess, you're not a Saiyan."

Ikkaku, "Nope."

Trunks, "I could tell. Saiyans also have a lot of hair."

Ikkaku, "What was that?"

Ikkaku got up and held his sword at Trunks. Just then, he heard the roar of a hollow.

Ikkaku, "Stay here kid."

Ikkaku started jumping through the air. He looked over and saw Trunks flying right next to him.

Ikkaku, "I thought I told you to stand back."

Trunks, "There's something else you should know about a Saiyan, we can't resist a fight."

Ikkaku, "I think I'm beginning to like you."

The duo arrived at the scene. Several hollows had invaded West City. Yumichika was also there. Trunks was soon surrounded by hollows. They tried to attack him, but he easily dodged their attacks. Ikkaku stood back in disbelief. He couldn't believe that such a young kid had so much power. One by one, Trunks defeated them. Yumichika killed off the rest of the hollows. He then turned to Ikkaku.

"So, if he's not like us, how did he defeat them?"

Ikkaku, "Good question."

Trunks, "Told you I could do it."

Suddenly, a huge hole ripped in the sky. A Menos Grande was coming through. The group was about to go after it when they saw Vegeta flying towards the monster. The Menos fired a Cero at him, but he easily deflected it. They saw Vegeta fire a two fingered energy blast at the Menos, which killed it. He turned and saw Trunks and the others and flew towards them.

Trunks, "Hey, Dad."

Vegeta, "Who are these clowns? I thought Halloween was over."

Ikkaku, "Just for that, I'll show you my Hozukimaru."

Yumichika, "Calm down Ikkaku. We all have a lot to talk about." He then turned towards Vegeta, "Can we talk at your place?"

Vegeta, "Follow me, if you can keep up."

Master Roshi was sitting in his long chair taking a nap. A wave rolled over him, which woke him up. Two serpent hollows soon engulfed his eyes. 18 and Krillin saw them and ran out to fight the monsters.

Krillin, "Yikes, those things is huge."

18, "I guess they're not here to read Master Roshi's magazines."

The creatures started to come closer. Several more of them made a circle around the island. Just then, Captain Hitsugaya and Lt. Matsumoto appeared.

Rangiku, "Can you see us?"

Master Roshi, "Definitely."

Rangiku, "You need to get inside. These things are dangerous."

Master Roshi followed her advice without hesitation.

Krillin, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

18, "If you do that, you won't get any dinner."

"Fine."

Krillin and his wife flew into the air.

Rangiku, "But how?"

Toshiro, "We'll find out later."

The Soul Reapers took the other side of the island. As Krillin and 18 flew at the their new opponents, the hollows began firing Ceros at them. 18 was able to dodge them, while Krillin put his hands in an x formation. The Cero pushed him back, but was able to deflect it. 18 and Krillin began firing energy blasts at the water hollows. One by one, they went down. Toshiro and Rangiku defeated them just as easily.

However, three more hollows appeared on each side. Krillin and 18 began firing energy blasts, but these hollows regenerated.

Krillin, "Great, now what are we supposed to do?"

Toshiro shouted at them, "Their mask is their weak point! You'll be able to kill it!"

Krillin, "Thanks for the tip!"

18, "Let's finish these ugly things off."

As Krillin began charging a Kamehameha, a tail came out of the water and choked him. Hollow, "This human is mine to eat."

18, "I don't think so."

She then holds her right hand up as several small disks of energy lash out at the tail. The tail then falls off and Krillin is released. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath. 18 then uses a finger beam to kill the hollow.

Krillin has now caught his breath and charges a Kamehameha. The beam has now charged, and he fires it at the next hollow. Krillin, "Kamehameha!" The blast kills the hollow as 18 finished off the last one. Suddenly, a whale hollow appears from the sea.

Its mask has been removed. From the top of its head, a spout of green water appears. Krillin tries to dodge it, but he's too late. He tries to move, but the poison has paralyzed him.

18, "Krillin!"

Rangiku then rushes over to them and catches Krillin as he falls from the sky. Toshiro then raises his sword.

"Rain over the Frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

An ice dragon appears from his sword which crashes into the sea. Before the Arrancar can react, it's already covered in ice. 18 fires an energy blast causing the ice to break apart. No more of the hollow is left after this.

18 and Toshiro jump down on the island. Krillin is in serious condition.

18, "Will he be all right?'

Rangiku, "I'm not sure. That Arrancar's poison was extremely strong. I tried healing him, but nothing seems to work."

18 dropped on one knee as she held her husband's hand. As a tear rolled down her cheek, as Krillin passed away. His spirit came out of his body with a Soul Chain on it.

Krillin, "Uh, guys, what's going on?"

Toshiro, "A Soul Chain. You still feel attached to his world. I will have to send you to the Soul Society."

18, "Can't he just stay here? And what's the Soul Society?"

Toshiro, "That's where we are from. If he says here, these hollows will keep coming back."

Krillin, "I'll be all right. I trust them."

Toshiro used the back of his hilt and placed it on Krillin's forehead. A hell butterfly took his place and flew off.

Toshiro, "We need to talk."

18, "I'll take you to the Lookout. I'm sure the others will be there as well."

Rangiku, "There's more like you?"

18, "Yes, and I'm not even the strongest."

The group then flies off to the Watch Tower.

Back at Goku's house, Gohan and Goten had just arrived. Goku was outside, waiting for them.

Goku, "I've been sensing some weird energy."

Gohan, "Masters have been showing up every where."

Goten, "We kicked their butt."

Goku put his hand on Goten's head, "I'm sure you did son."

Just then, a hole ripped in the sky. Three human Arrancar appeared. The three Arrancar flew to the ground. One of them spoke.

"You will be very useful to our cause."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Z Warriors vs. Privaron Espada

Gohan, "You're not like the other monsters? Who are you?"

The tallest Arrancar spoke, "Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Anbessa Cortez. My number is 101."

The second one spoke, "My name is Emiliana Valdez. My number is 102."

The third one spoke, "My name is Reyes Pizarro. My number is 106."

Gohan, "You're not making any sense. We've never seen you're kind until now."

Anbessa, "Then you were able to prolong your life. We serve Lord Aizen. We are Privaron Espada. We are also known as Arrancars. We are former hollows who had our masks taken off."

Gohan turned to his Dad, "Do you know what's going on?"

Goku shakes his Dad, "I wish I did. Anyhow, keep your guard up. They're extremely strong." He then faced the former Espada, "You mentioned we would be useful to your cause. What does that mean?"

Anbessa, "You'll find out soon enough."

Reyes, "Can we kill them already? This is very boring."

Emiliana, "You're always complaining. Can't you have a little more patience?"

Reyes, "What? I think you need to shut up. I'll use my Cero on you."

Anbessa, "Why don't both of you shut up? I think killing them is a perfect idea. The numbers are even, so one for each of us. I'll take the father."

Reyes, "You always get the strongest."

Emiliana, "That's because you're the weakest. I'll take the older brother."

Reyes, "Guess I'm stuck with the brat."

Goku, "You guys be careful."

"We will", they said simultaneously.

The Z fighters and the former Espada each flew into the air and picked different locations to fight.

Goku stared at his opponent. The Arrancar was extremely well built, like a football player. He also noticed something different about him compared to the other hollows. The remains of a mask were on his chin.

Anbessa, "I knew you were the strongest. That's why I chose you."

Goku, "Be careful what you wish for."

Anbessa, "I enjoy a challenge."

Goku, "Bring it on."

Espada 101 flew at Goku. The two enemies began punching and dodging each other. The Arrancar started using his Sonido. Goku stood there, waiting for his next move.

Goku, "That's pretty impressive, Arrancar."

The Arrancar appeared behind Goku. As soon as he tried to punch Goku, he teleported out of the way.

Goku appeared behind him and threw a roundhouse kick. The Arrancar blocked it with his hand. The hollow then opened his mouth and a huge beam of red light appeared. The Cero launched itself at the Saiyan. However, he deflected it with his arm. The Arrancar began throwing several balas at him. Goku dodged all of them and charged a Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!"

The blast hurled itself at the hollow. He quickly took out his sword and deflected the beam.

Anbessa, "I doubt you'll be able to do much of anything without a sword. I'll be able to cut right through your body."

Goku, "I highly doubt that."

Anbessa flew at Goku and began swinging his sword. Every time he swung at the Saiyan, Goku put up an energy shield around that part of the body. The 101st Espada increased spiritual pressure into his sword. He then used his Sonido and appeared at Goku's side. Goku blocked the attack with his arm, but it was severely cut. Anbessa then threw a roundhouse kick at his opponent which sent him smashing into the ground.

Goku got up from the ground. He looked at his wounded arm. It looked as bad as it felt. The pain was incredible. However, he figured it would be fine for a while. He flew into the air, and turned into a Super Saiyan.

Goku, "Now, this is where the real battle begins."

Emiliana faced her opponent, "You know, you're kind of cute. I think we should go on a date", she said as she tossed back her pink ponytail.

Gohan, "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend. She'd feel pretty bad if I dumped her for a freak like you."

Emiliana, "Ow, that hurts. I was just beginning to like you. Oh well, I'll have much more fun killing you instead!"

Gohan and Emiliana had just started fighting. Gohan couldn't believe how much stronger this monster was compared to the rest of them. It looked like she had been shot with a lazer in her right shoulder. Surrounding her nose and eyes were the remains of a mask.

He had just sensed his Dad turn into a Super Saiyan, so he figured that his opponent was extremely tough. Just then, the Arrancar drew her sword and swung at Gohan's right side. He put an energy shield around his arm, which blocked the attack.

Emiliana, "Don't get distracted. I'm very strong."

Gohan, "I got that. I never underestimate my opponent." He then charged an energy beam at the former Espada, which she deflected with her sword.

Gohan, "Nor am I intimidated by them."

Emiliana, "That technique is very similar to my bala. Allow me to demonstrate."

She kept her sword in her right hand, as a read beam engulfed her left hand. She threw several of them at Gohan, but he deflected them. Emiliana then charged a Cero, which Gohan couldn't dodge. The blast flung him into the forest. Several trees fell on top of him.

Emiliana, "I'm sure your father would've put up a better fight. I'm sure he'd be disappointed."

Gohan hadn't felt this sore since he fought Super Buu. The Cero alone was bad enough, and the trees, well they didn't help any.

Emiliana, "I don't have all day."

Gohan slowly got up and removed the trees. He picked one up, and began swinging it around. He then launched it at his opponent.

Gohan, "I don't have all day either!"

He flew into the air just as the Arrancar got hit by the tree.

Gohan, "I have a date with my girlfriend tonight. I would really enjoy it if all of my ligaments were attached."

The Arrancar crashed into the ground. She soon got up and jumped into the air.

Emiliana, "Actually, you won't have any of your ligaments. Your girlfriend will be visiting your ashes."

Gohan, "I wouldn't count on that. You see, my dad is very proud of me." Gohan then charged his power and became as strong as a super saiyan, without the golden hair. Gohan, "As the saying goes, like father like son."

Emiliana, "Impossible."

Goten couldn't stop looking at the hole in the hollow's head. Every time he saw it, he couldn't stop laughing. The hollow reminded him of his Dad when he was a Super Saiyan three. He had long black hair that went down to his calves. Goten could also see the remains of a mask on his opponent's shoulder blades.

Reyes, "What's so funny?"

Goten, "Oh, nothing. You just give the word airhead a new meaning."

Reyes, "I see. You think my hole is really funny? Well, I'll make you stop laughing."

Goten charged an energy ball and threw it into Reyes' hollow hole. He had perfect aim. Goten, "Good target practice. I've been a little out of shape since Majin Buu."

Reyes, "You're really going to pay now, you little brat."

He then used his Sonido and appeared right behind Goten. He grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground. A huge beam of red light engulfed the hollow's palm as he released a Cero. Goten dodged the attack at the last second.

Goten, "You're pretty fast. Fast enough for me to go Super." He focused and became a Super Saiyan. His hair changed into gold as a golden aura surrounded his body.

Reyes, "I see you can go one level higher. Well, so can I." He then took out his sword. "Smell, Zorillo."

Goten could feel an intense burst of energy come at him. The former Espada's body was becoming engulfed in black. Behind his back, was a skunk's tail. At this, Goten started laughing even more.

Reyes, "Laugh now, kid."

His tail began to emitted a thick green fog. The fog soon encircled Goten and he couldn't see. No matter how much he squinted, Goten was now completely blind.

Reyes, "People always laugh at my release form until they feel its power."

Goten could feel himself being punched in the chest. He then felt a Cero being thrown into him. Goten tried to defend himself, but he couldn't see anything coming. The Cero threw the Saiyan to the ground, and he couldn't get up.

Reyes, "Time for the finishing move."

Just then, Ichigo's voice could be heard. "Getsugatenshou!" The blast collided with the Privaron Espada and he went flying into the sky.

Ichigo, "Well, Renji, looks like we got here just in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Aizen Summons Shenron

Frieza, Cell, Captain Ginyu and Guldo were playing pool in Hell. A while back a human was able to bring one down with him and taught them all how to play. Frieza and Cell were on one team, while Captain Ginyu and Guldo were on the other. There were seven balls left on the table. Guldo and Captain Ginyu had two left to go, while Frieza and Cell had three. Guldo wasn't even using his time stopping ability; he had specifically been told by Lord Frieza that if he did, he would be severely punished.

It was now Cell's turn. He got the last three in and went for the eight ball, but missed. Captain Ginyu got the last two in and went for the eight ball. He could feel the anticipation from everyone watching him. He focused, and hit the ball. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the eight ball went in. Captain Ginyu and Guldo had won the game.

The both high fived each other. They stopped gloating after they saw Lord Frieza. His eyes were engulfed in red. They knew that look all too well, he was about to fire an eye laser. The members of the Ginyu Force flew out of the way before he blew up the table.

Cell, "This is so boring. There's nothing to do in Hell."

Frieza, "Why don't you kill Raditz and Nappa? They can keep reforming."

Cell, "No one here is a challenge. I could kill both of those Saiyans with my pinky. I wish they had sent Dabura down here. He would've been a good challenge."

Meanwhile, Raditz and Nappa were walking together.

Nappa, "I can't wait to get out of here and kill Kakarot."

Raditz, "That's at least one thing we have in common."

Just then, a hole ripped open in Hell and Sosuke Aizen appeared. The guardians of Hell ran after him. Three of them surrounded the intruder, but he just smiled. The demons attacked him, but the Soul Reaper easily dodged them. He then punched each of them and knocked them unconscious.. He walked over to Cell, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force.

Frieza, "Who are you?"

Sosuke, "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I understand that you want to get out of here."

Cell, "That's impossible. More so, how did you get in?"

Sosuke, "I ripped a hole between dimensions. Unfortunately, I can only bring one person through it at a time. I have an offer I'd like to make."

Cell, "Go on."

Sosuke, "I have collected all of the Dragon Balls. I'm going to wish for all of you to be free. I only ask that you kill your enemies."

Frieza, "There's a reason why we're down here. We all got killed by Kakarot and his friends."

Sosuke, "I know. But, if you find the Dragon Balls, you'll be able to make a wish. After I'm done, they'll be sent to the Soul Society. I'll give you a way there."

Cell, "Sounds too good to be true."

Sosuke, "You'll just have to find out. Either way, you'll be free. Then, I leave the rest up to you."

Just then, Pikkon appears. Cell, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force back off. They still couldn't forget what happened the last time he was here.

Pikkon, "Sosuke Aizen. I'm afraid you'll end up here with your friends."

Sosuke, "Who might you be?"

Pikkon, "My name is Pikkon. I live in Other World. I come down here occasionally to stop people like you."

Sosuke, "I see. I can sense that you're strong, but I won't even break a sweat against you."

Pikkon, "We'll see."

Aizen pulls his sword out and drops it to the ground. The sword doesn't go into the ground, but the point of the sword attaches itself to it. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Pikkon charges Aizen and punches him in the stomach. The punch goes through his stomach. It felt extremely real, but the body soon disappears. Aizen then stabs Pikkon in the chest.

Frieza, "Impossible."

Sosuke draws his sword and puts it in its sheath. He turned around. Aizen, "You will all be free soon."

He then opened a gate to the World of the Living and disappeared.

He appeared on a mountain standing in front of all seven dragon balls. Aizen smiled as he held both of his hands out over them. "Arise, eternal dragon."

The seven dragon balls are now engulfed in yellow. The sky turns completely dark, lightning flashes everywhere. Shenron emerges from the dragon balls. The balls are even brighter than before now that Shenron has emerged.

Shenron, "Why have you summoned me? Tell me you wish, now."

Sosuke, "I wish for the most powerful people in Hell to be free."

Shenron, "So be it, your wish has been granted."

Shenron's eyes then turn a light red color as he grants his wish. Shenron goes back into the dragon balls as they begin lifting off into the sky. Suddenly, a Garganta is opened up from above and the dragon balls go through it.

Sosuke, "Everything is going as planned."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Gather on the Lookout

Ichigo, "Renji, why don't you take that kid out of here?"

Renji mutters, "You always think you're the boss, don't you?"

Renji then used his flash step and took Goten back to his house.

Ichigo held up Zangetsu, waiting for the Arrancar to attack. He couldn't wait for the Arrancar to come back; it had been a while since Ichigo had fought a tough opponent. Reyes slowly stood up and faced Ichigo.

Suddenly, dark storm clouds brewed overhead. Lightning flashed everywhere. Ichigo had never seen a storm so intense. Reyes smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo, "What's so funny?"

Reyes, "Our mission is complete. This was a distraction. We were told by Lord Aizen to fight you until he got the Dragon Balls. I would love to kill you, but I must go." He then opened a Garganta and went through it.

Ichigo, "Come back here!" However, he knew it was no use. He would have to wait until the next time the Hollow would show up. Ichigo sensed Renji's spirit energy and ran to him.

He appeared at Chichi and Goku's house. His eyes gazed at the sky and noticed the storm was gone. "That's weird", he said to himself. Just then, two more people landed next to him. One was the guy he saw save Tatsuki. The other, Ichigo guessed, was his son.

Goku, "Hi, I'm Goku and this is my son, Gohan. Thanks for saving my son Goten."

Ichigo, "No problem."

Goku, "We came as soon as the Arrancar's disappeared. We sensed Goten's life force drop. Well, you should come inside."

Ichigo, "Thank you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The three went inside.

Ichigo saw what looked like an alien standing in front of him. The man looked like a really tall elf and had purple skin. His hair made him look like a rock star as it went past his shoulders. As the three walked in the man smiled.

Goku, "Hi, Kibito Kai. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Kibito Kai."

Ichigo held out his hand and Kibito Kai returned the gesture.

Goku, "How's Goten doing?"

Kibito Kai, "He'll be fine. I just healed him. He needs to rest."

Goku, "Mind if I see him?"

Kibito Kai, "Go ahead. Chichi is in there now. I'll explain everything to Ichigo."

Ichigo noticed that Renji was in the kitchen eating some rice.

Ichigo turned back to Kibito Kai, "Who are you? What happened out there?"

Kibito Kai, "We're very similar to each other. All of us have extraordinary power. We really should talk somewhere else. Everyone is at the Lookout. I'll take you there."

Gohan, "Should I go get my dad?"

Kibito Kai, "Sure. He definitely needs to know what's going on."

Gohan ran off to get Goku.

Ichigo turned to Renji, "You thinking about coming, or are you just going to eat?"

Renji, "This food is really good. I think I'll stay here."

Ichigo, "I'll make sure to tell that to Byakuya."

Renji put the bowl down and got up. "Fine, I'll go."

Gohan and Goku came out.

Kibito Kai, "Now, everyone link hands. I'm going to teleport you to the Lookout." Everyone linked hands and Kibito Kai used his instant transmission. The group now appeared on the Lookout, and noticed that everyone had already gathered there. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were standing in the back. The two groups introduced themselves.

Kibito Kai, "Now, everyone, listen up. This will be very confusing to some of you. I'm sure all of you witnessed the storm clouds. That means that the Dragon Balls have been used. When that happens, anyone can make a wish."

Rangiku, "Wishing for more clothes would be awesome!"

Toshiro, "As though you don't have enough already."

Ichigo, "The Arrancar I faced said that he was a distraction. He said that Aizen made a wish."

Toshiro, "Anything with Aizen can't be good. Can these Dragon Balls be used for anything?"

Kibito Kai, "Just about."

Toshiro, "Perfect", he said with sarcasm.

Vegeta, "I don't get why everyone is so worried. I'll just kill Aizen myself. I don't need anyone's help."

Toshiro, "It's not that simple. With him it never is."

Kibito Kai, "I wasn't able to catch what his wish was. But I saw the Dragon Balls go into the Soul Society. We should go there quickly so no one gets them."

Goku, "Can't we just wait a year? I mean, the Dragon Balls will be turned into stone right now. It will be impossible to find them."

Kibito Kai, "I wish that were the case. I can't sense them now, but when I saw them through the opening I saw that they were reborn. The Soul Society is the afterlife; and when they went there, they turned back from stone into the Dragon Balls."

18 lifted up her head. Her eyes were filled with hope. "So, we can wish Krillin back, right?"

Kibito Kai, "Correct."

Ikkaku, "Sounds like fun to me. If it just so happens that we run into some villains, I'll be happy to kill them."

Meanwhile, a hole suddenly ripped through the sky. A portal was formed between Hell and Earth. Several villains from the Z Warrior's Past came through. From the Lookout, they could see Cell, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Raditz and Nappa. Even Babadi was there. He was carrying a small pot of liquid. He smiled wickedly as he left the hole.

Babadi spoke to the Z Warriors and Soul Reapers in their minds. It was similar to someone holding a microphone, but each person heard the voice separately. Babadi, "Dear Z Warriors and Soul Reapers. We have finally escaped Hell. We are entering the Soul Society and collecting the Dragon Balls. This time, you won't be able to stop us. With this potion, Goku will lose his power."

Vegeta, "Why are they just worried about Kakarot? I'm the one they should fear."

Babadi holds his hands up, "Paparapapa!"

The groups are about to go after the villains, when something horrible happens to Ichigo and Goku. As they are about to fly off of the Lookout, the realize both of their powers are drained. Gohan catches them as they are about to plummet to Earth.

Goku looks over to Ichigo, "Hey, why are you wearing my uniform?"

Ichigo looked down and noticed that he in fact was wearing Goku's outfit. He looked over at Goku and noticed that he was in a Soul Reaper's outfit.

Ichigo, "Why do you have Zangetsu?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Preparing for the Soul Society

Goku and Ichigo continued watching as the villains came closer. Just then, Aizen appeared and

glanced at Cell.

Aizen, "Use your Solar Flare."

Cell, "How did you know about that?"

Aizen, "I always keep a watchful eye. Now, use it."

Cell held up his left hand to his left eye and his right hand to his right eye, and while doing so spread out his fingers. "Solar Flare!" An intense beam of light engulfed the Soul Reapers and Z-Warriors. The light disappeared and the villains were gone. One by one, their energy signals completely vanished from the Earth.

The groups joined back with each other. Gohan put Goku and Ichigo on the platform. Goku then took Zangetsu out and begun swinging it around. Ichigo barely dodged a swing at his stomach.

Ichigo, "Hey, watch were you swing Zangetsu!"

Goku put his left arm behind his head, "Sorry about that."

Piccolo, "The question is, why does Goku have Zangetsu at all?"

Ichigo, "It felt like our energies were drained. I looked over at Goku and saw he was holding Zangetsu."

Goku, "I think I could get used to this thing."

Ichigo, "That thing has a name."

Trunks, "I think we have a trader."

Goku, "Can it, Trunks."

Vegeta chuckled, "As the Prince of all Saiyans I have to agree."

Piccolo, "Enough. "

Toshiro, "So, what happened?"

Gohan, "I think Babadi's curse backfired. Instead of getting rid of my dad's power, his got switched."

Piccolo, "Can either of you use your new power?"

Everyone stood behind Ichigo and Goku.

Ichigo, "So, where should I start?"

Goku, "I think flight is pretty basic. We both have that power."

Ichigo, "Sounds good to me."

Ichigo focused all of his thoughts. He tried to picture himself flying. He thought back to when Goku killed the Hollow. After a few seconds of concentration, nothing happened. Ichigo turned to Goku, and he shook his head in dismay. Both of them turned and looked back at Piccolo and the others.

Piccolo, "We have a lot of work to do."

Toshiro, "So, what now?"

Ichigo, "We should go to Kisuke's shop. That's the best place to train."

Toshiro, "While you guys are training, we can go looking for the Dragon Balls."

Gohan, "We have the perfect device for that. It's called a Dragon Ball Locator."

Toshiro, "I'll go with you. I can show you back to Kisuke's shop."

Kibito Kai, "Sounds like everything is planned. I'll take you to Capsule Corp. We'll then meet up at Kisuke's."

The two groups then separated.

Kibito Kai, Gohan, and Toshiro appeared right behind Bulma as she was working.

Gohan, "Hey, Bulma. How's it going?"

Bulma got up and faced Gohan and the others, "Good, how are you?"

Gohan, "Great."

Bulma, "So, do you know who made that wish?'

Gohan, "That's kind of the reason we're here. Well, I'll let Toshiro Hitsugaya explain who Aizen is."

Toshiro and Bulma then introduced each other.

Tohsiro, "Former Captain Sosuke Aizen made a wish with the Dragon Balls. He's not a person to be taken lightly. He defected from the Soul Society, which is where we live. Appearantly, he made a wish to free all of the prisoners of Hell."

Bulma, "Then, you won't be able to make a wish for another year."

Kibito Kai, "When the Dragon Balls entered the Soul Society, they reformed. If we can collect all seven, then we can make a wish."

Bulma began searching for the radar and soon found it. She handed the locator to Gohan.

Gohan, "Thanks."

Bulma, "I heard what happened to Krillin. I want to do my part in this."

Kibito Kai, "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but we really have to go."

Bulma, "It was nice seeing you again." She held out her hand to Toshiro, "It was nice meeting you."

Toshiro, "You to."

They all linked hands and Kibito Kai used his instant transmission. They then appeared at Kisuke's underground layer.

Gohan looked around with awe. He couldn't believe how big this place was. The Time Chamber he had previously been in was huge, but that was in another dimension. This place was big, and it was under a house. He looked and noticed that everyone had gathered in front of what looked like a door. He heard some yelling in the background and saw that his Dad and Ichigo had already started training. "Just like him", Gohan said.

Just then, a man with a hat started to come towards him. He held a cane in his hand, and the sound of his shoes could be heard against the ground. Gohan figured this was Kisuke Urahara.

The man held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Gohan. My name is Kisuke."

Gohan greeted him, "Nice to meet you as well."

Kisuke, "Could I see the Dragon Ball Locator?"

Gohan handed it over to him. He examined it carefully, like a child glued to a TV. After a couple of minutes, he gave the radar back.

Kisuke, "Interesting, very interesting. It could work." He then looked back up at Gohan, "As you see, everyone has gathered here. They're waiting at a gate called a Senkaimon. This gate will allow you to enter the Soul Society."

Vegeta then shouted, "Hey, we don't have all day!"

Kisuke, "You should get going. Renji and Piccolo will help train Goku and Ichigo. Good luck."

Gohan, Kibito Kai, and Toshiro walked over to the others. They then entered the Senkaimon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Lost in the Woods

Krillin appeared back in human form. He looked down and noticed that his Soul Chain was gone. Krillin breathed a sigh of relief; he hated being that butterfly. He was already short, and being a butterfly made it even worse. Krillin looked around and saw that he was in a forest.

The forest was very gloomy. Every time he looked around, he thought he saw eyes glaring at him. He looked around, and saw the massive trees surrounding him, which seemed to touch the sky. After taking in his surroundings, he decided to walk.

The walk seemed to take forever and he could see no end in sight. The Z-Warrior decided to fly for a while. He flew straight up into the air and was halfway past the tree line. As soon as he hit this point, he was attacked.

Krillin began crashing into the ground like a plane. When he hit the forest floor, his whole body ached. He looked up and saw something flying throughout the forest. The creature darted among the trees. Then the hollow appeared.

Krillin believed that he was looking at a very similar monster to the one that killed him at Master Roshi's Island. His anxiety began to skyrocket, and his breathing became faster. He didn't want to fight this creature again, they had already killed him once.

The winged hollow began to nose dive at Krillin. He yelled in pain when claws struck his shoulder. The hollow came down again. Before the creature could attack, Krillin threw an energy ball at the hollow, and killed it. He then ran as fast as he could through the woods.

Krillin, "Great, as though being killed by one of those things wasn't enough. How many of those things are there?"

As soon as he said that, a swarm of hollows flew around him. Krillin began to throw several energy balls at them. No matter how many he killed, more and more kept on coming. In the meantime, they began swooping down at him; he was able to dodge most of them, but a few of their attacks made contact. Krillin then held both of his arms back, "Kamehameha!"

The powerful blast of energy began killing the hollows one by one. He then turned around and used it again. This time, no more hollows were left. Krillin wiped the sweat from his head, and caught his breath; afterwords, the Z-Warrior continued walking through the woods.

As he approached the end of the woods, several Menos Grande appeared around him. Krillin looked up and saw how huge the hollows were. They were about the size of a tall building. He glanced around, and counted six of them. He noticed their power was far greater than the other hollows. They began to open their mouths and fire huge beams of red light. Krillin flew up in the sky and dodged the blasts. He began to throw energy balls at them, but they just bounced off of his opponents.

Krillin, "So, I guess this is the end. I guess I'll go all out."

He kept trying to charge Kamehameha blasts, but the Menos would fire the cero's too quickly. He then used an after image technique and began moving at incredibly fast speeds. The Menos kept firing ceros at him, but they kept missing. Krillin finally found and opening and stopped the technique. He charged a Kamehameha and fired it at one of the Hollows. The blast made contact, and the hollow vaporized.

Another hollow fired a cero at him, but he teleported behind him. Krillin fired off another Kamehameha and killed the hollow. Krillin, "Two down, four to go." He decided to take a risk and appeared in front of one of the monsters. The monster fired a cero, and he fired a regular energy blast. The two beams collided, and Krillin's overpowered the cero. The blasts then hit the hollow, and it was destroyed. At the last second, he saw a cero being fired at him, but it was too late. The blast hit Krillin, and he was thrown from the battlefield.

He looked up and saw that the Menos had begun looking for him. He tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. To his right, he saw another hollow. This one looked more human and was extremely muscular. The Adjucha saw him, and walked over to him. Krillin was surprised that it could talk.

Adjucha, "Well, I see that you're taking a breather."

Krillin, "This isn't what I would call relaxing."

Adjucha, "You know, those Hollows aren't acting of their own free will. I'm controlling them. You made quite a disturbance in the forest earlier, and I want to return the favor."

Krillin, "Gee, thanks."

Adjucha, "You're not a Soul Reaper, but I sense that you have a decent amount of energy. So, you'll make a good snack."

When Krillin thought all hope was lost, a sword pierced the Adjucha. The Adjucha fell, and Krillin saw Rukia.

Rukia, "Can you stand?"

Krillin, "I think so."

As he got up, Rukia helped him.

Krillin, "Where are you taking me?"

Rukia, "To the Seireitei."


	7. Chapter 7

ch. 7

The Upcoming War

Krillin and Rukia had now entered the Seireitei. He looked around and noticed how busy everything was. Several men and women in black Kimonos were running around. He even noticed that a few of them were holding Sake in their hand.

Krillin, "Is it always this busy?"

Rukia, "You're probably not going to like my response, but here I go. We received word from the World of the Living that a wish was made with the Dragonballs. After you rest up a bit, you're going to attend a Captain's meeting."

Krillin, "Who made the wish?"

Rukia, "A very evil man. He wished for several villains from Hell to be released."

Krillin, "That's great. So, everyone is preparing for war I assume."

Rukia, "I'm afraid so."

Rukia and Krillin arrived at Squad Four barracks. They were greeted by Hanataro.

Hanataro, "How are you doing Rukia?"

Rukia, "I'm good, how are you?"  
Hanataro, "Extremely busy. Everyone is making preparations for the upcoming battle." He then turned to Krillin. "So, you must be Krillin?"

Krillin, "Yes."

Rukia, "This is Hanataro. He's a very good healer. He will help you out before the Captain's meeting. And when you attend that meeting, make sure you treat everyone with the utmost respect. Just a warning, you may find a couple of the Captains to be rather frightening."

Krillin, "I'll keep that in mind."

Rukia, "I'll see you soon."

Krillin, "Thanks for everything."

After a couple of days of sleeping at the barracks, Krillin was feeling extremely rested. He got up and Hanataro began leading him to the location of the captain's meeting. As they were walking, a Garganta opened in the sky and soon disappeared. Krillin noticed something very familiar coming out of it. He counted seven glowing orbs that spread across the surrounding area.

Hanataro, "What was that?"  
Krillin, "The Dragonballs. We need to hurry to the Captain's meeting."

Krillin and Hanataro ran and finally got to the meeting. Hanataro stayed back as Krillin went into the room. As soon as he entered, he could feel the Captains' intense energy. He knew these captains were extremely strong; in fact, a couple of them could even put up a good fight against Goku.

Head Captain, "Enter now, Krillin."

Krillin stepped in closer, and bowed. He felt extremely intimidated by all of the eyes gazing at him.

Head Captain, "I'm sure you've been informed of the recent events."

Krillin, "Yes, sir."

Head Captain, "This is one time we were need some outside information. We have never dealt with the Dragonballs before. Do you have any suggested course of action?"

Krillin, "We need to start looking for them right away. In my experience with the Dragonballs, villains are also looking for them. My guess, is that they won't take their time getting here either. They will want the Dragonballs desperately."

Kenpachi smiled at that comment, "Just leave everything to me then."

Captain Kurotsuchi, "I sense that you have a unique kind of energy. Maybe after this is all over, I could experiment on you."

Krillin muttered to himself, "I guess these are the freaky captains."

Kenpachi, "Did I hear you say something?"

Krillin, "Ah, no. Of course not sir."

Head Captain, "Enough. All captains must inform their subordinates of this. Everyone is to prepare for war. We must be ready to fight these beings head on. Krillin will be our guide."

Just then, an intense energy could be felt outside. Krillin began to recognize the villains. He looked more and more scared after each one he sensed.

Captain Ukitake, "What kind of energy is that? They're all extremely powerful."

Krillin ran outside and the Captains followed him. Krillin saw the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell, and Babadi standing outside of the Garganta.

Captain Shunsui, "These are you friends, aren't they?"

Krillin, "Yeah, if you could call them that. They're only the most powerful villains we've ever faced."

Head Captain, "War is now among us. Go tell all of your Lieutenants to move out."

Krillin and the Captains watched as the villains flew off in search of the Dragonballs.


	8. Chapter 8

ch. 8

Ginyu Force vs. Shinigami

Izuru and Shuhei were using their flash step while tracking the intruders. They sensed their energy in the West Rukon District. Two aliens were standing in the middle of the road. Jeice and Burter were there.

Jeice, "Have any of you seen a Dragon Ball?"

A crowd of scared onlookers stood before them. They were shaking their heads no in fear. Jeice then held up an energy ball, and the crowd started stumbling backwards.

Jeice, "I am a member of the Ginyu Force! Answer my question!"  
Just then, Izuru and Shuhei appeared.

Izuru, "Why don't you leave them alone? Look for the Dragon Balls by yourself."

Jeice and Burter turned around. The ball of energy disappeared in Jeice's hand.

Jeice, "And who might you be? And what's with those ridiculous costumes?"

Shuhei, "Look who's talking. How about you shut up and start fighting."

Burter, "You must be bold to speak to us like that. So, who vs. who?"

Izuru, "I'll take the red head."

Burter, "And that leaves me with the other."

Izuru and Shuhei began attacking Jeice and Burter. Izuru never thought his opponent would move so fast. Every time he swung his sword, Jeice would dodge it. Jeice then kicked Izuru and sent him flying into a house. As the dust cleared, Izuru watched as Jeice held up his hand.

Jeice, "Crusher Ball!"

A red energy ball engulfed Jeice's right hand. Right before his opponent threw the attack, the Soul Reaper got into a fighting stance. The alien threw his attack and hurled it at Izuru. The red energy collided with his sword. He could barely keep his footing from its power. The force from the energy ball kept on pushing him further and further back.

Izuru finally found enough strength to deflect the attack into the air. The ceiling crumbled into dust as the Crusher Ball slammed into it. A large explosion could be heard after the ball landed behind him.

Shuhei found he was being evenly matched as well. His opponent was incredibly fast. He barely had time to swing his sword by the time he saw Burter. He then felt a fist slam into his stomach. This was followed by a mixture of kicks and punches.

Burter, "Sorry, am I too fast for you? Don't be too upset if you get killed. After all, I am the fastest being ever created."

Shuhei found himself on the ground after another kick.

Shuhei, "Bakudo number 62, Hyapporankan."

A white rod of energy formed in Hisagi's left hand. As he got up he threw it at Burter.

Burter, "Only one rod, you must be joking."

The rod then split into several more. Burter stared at the rods, stunned at what just happened. The member of the Ginyu Force was now lying on the ground, pinned from the rods.

Shuhei, "The fastest being you say. Then how come you couldn't dodge that attack?"

Burter, "That wasn't fair. It was a cheap attack."

Shuhei was about to stab Burter in the heart when Jeice flew into him. He let go, and sent Shuhei flying into a wall. Jeice then helped Burter up. Shuhei soon got up and was joined by Izuru.

Izuru, "How you holding up?"

Shuhei, "Fine. These aliens are pretty tough."

Izuru, "That's for sure. We need to come up with a plan, and fast."

Shuhei, "Until then, let's finish this fight."

Jeice, "I'm getting sick of these Soul Reapers. Let's try the Purple Comet Hurricane."

Burter, "Sounds good to me Jeice."

Izuru and Shuhei noticed their energy sky rocket. Blue waves of energy engulfed Burter, while red waves of energy engulfed Jeice. The Ginyu Force members flew into the air and combined their power. The Soul Reapers began dodging several discs of energy. Just then, Izuru thought of a plan.

Izuru, "Hey, Shuhei."

Shuhei, "Yeah."

Izuru, "I'll use Hado number 58. Then, you attack from behind."

Shuhei, "Got it."

Izuru, "Hado number 58." The sword began spinning extremely fast. When the motion stopped Izuru held his sword. "Tenran!" After he said this, a small tornado came from the blade. The tornado was able to deflect the discs that came at Izuru. He looked over and saw Shuhei use his flash step and appeared behind Jeice and Burter.

Shuhei, "Reap, Kazeshini."

The Purple Comet Hurricane stopped and the Ginyu Force members turned around. They both saw Shuhei holding up two large scythes. He threw one of the blades which sank into Jeice's chest. Burter was able to dodge most of the attack and only had an injured shoulder.

Burter whispered, "I need to find one of those Dragon Balls. But right now, I need to get away."

He began to throw several energy blasts around his opponents to create a diversion. As he began flying through the village, he noticed a group of people circling around an object.

Burter stopped, "Get out of my way!", he said while holding up an energy ball.

The crowd dispersed as he gazed upon the five star ball. Burter picked it up and threw one more ball of energy, just to be safe. He then flew into the sky, and away from the village.

Izuru and Shuhei could now see through the cloud of smoke. Shuhei was about to go after Burter, when Izuru held him back.

Shuhei, "We need to find him."

Izuru, "And we will. However, he's too far away." He then looked down at Jeice who was still breathing. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

Shuhei, "I thought we could take him back for questioning. You know how Captain Kurotsuchi enjoys his company."

Izuru, "Good thinking." He then picked up Jeice and they headed back to the Seireitei.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Saiyans in the Seireitei

Raditz and Nappa had snuck into the Seireitei and were looking for the Dragon Balls. With all of the chaos going on, it was easy for them to go unnoticed. As much as they hated to admit it, the Saiyans knew they were out manned and outgunned compared to the Soul Reapers.

Nappa, "I still think this plan is pretty stupid. We're going to get killed if we stay here."

Raditz, "Haven't you noticed that most of the Soul Reapers have gone outside this dump? No one would expect us to come into the enemy base."

Nappa, "I guess you're right. I just wish we would find those stupid Dragon Balls."

As they walked, a Dragon Ball was right in front of them. They stood still, almost in a trance-like state. The two Saiyans had just found the three star ball. Raditz went over and picked it up. Just then, two Soul Reapers had found them.

Soul Reaper, "Drop that Dragon Ball."

Nappa, "So, are either one of you a Lieutenant or a Captain?"

Soul Reaper, "It doesn't matter, because we can still kill you."

Nappa, "If you're not either, then we have nothing to worry about. I'll blast both of you to pieces."

Radtiz, "Hold on, you can kill them, but their clothes might come in handy. We will be able to blend in better."

The two Soul Reapers charged their opponents. Nappa held up an energy ball, and killed the Soul Reapers with one attack. Raditz and Nappa grabbed the Soul Reapers and were carrying off their bodies when even more Soul Reapers appeared.

The Soul Reapers attacked Raditz and Nappa. They were more of a challenge, but Raditz and Nappa dodged them easily. One of the Soul Reapers hit Nappa with his sword, and he could barely feel the zanpakuto against his skin. After a few energy blasts, the Saiyans defeated these Soul Reapers as well. They lifted two of the Soul Reapers on their shoulders and carried them to a building, which was Squad 12's lab.

After changing, they began investigating the area. Several tubs of liquid surrounded them. The liquid tubs reminded them of the healing chambers on Planet Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz had separated, and Nappa noticed a Dragon Ball was in one of the tubs.

Nappa, "Hey, Raditz, look at this."

Raditz ran over and saw the Dragon Ball inside the tub of liquid. He began pressing buttons on the computer which opened the tub and the Dragon Ball came out, along with a bunch of water. After getting soaked they grabbed the one star ball and put it next to the other one they found.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Rukia had been looking for a Dragon Ball on Sokyoku Hill. Krillin remembered one of them flying out this way and decided to investigate the area. The Z-Warrior and Soul Reaper had been searching for a couple of hours with no luck. They joined up and rested against a tree.

Krillin, "This would be so much easier with our locator."

Rukia, "What are you talking about?"

Krillin, "Where we live, we have a device that shows us where the Dragon Balls are located. It makes this job a whole lot easier."

Rukia, "I bet."

Krillin looked over the hill and noticed the view of the Seireitei. The view was pretty incredible. Most of the Seireitei was within his gaze.

Krillin, "That hill looks like it would be a nice place for a battle."

Rukia smiled, "You have no idea. Well, let's start looking again."

As the Z-Warrior stood up, he sensed a couple of energy spikes not too far from them. He had been so focused on thinking about his wife and finding the Dragon Balls, that he didn't sense them at first. He focused, and realized that it was Raditz and Nappa.

Rukia, "What's the problem?"

Krillin, "Raditz and Nappa. Nappa killed me once, but that won't happen this time. I'm a lot stronger now."

Rukia, "We need to focus on the Dragon Balls."

Krillin, "If we kill them first, they they can't make a wish and we won't have anything to worry about. Plus, I need to fight him."

Rukia, "Fine, but I'm going with you."

They ran as fast as they could down the steps. Rukia followed Krillin as they sensed out their opponents. They stopped and Rukia noticed that they were now in front of Captain Kurotsuchi's lab.

Rukia, "So, they're in here?"

Krillin, "Yes. I'll take down Nappa and you can kill Raditz. I'll give you a warning. In their current state, they're not that powerful. However, if they transform into a great-ape, their power will sky rocket."

Rukia, "Thanks."

The Soul Reaper and Z-Warrior entered the lab and soon came into the main room. Krillin looked at the Saiyans with hatred. He also noticed two Dragon Balls next to them.

Nappa, "I guess I get to kill you again. This must be my lucky day."

Krillin, "Not this time. I'm much stronger now."

Raditz laughed, "So, you had to bring a girl along. That makes me so scared."

Rukia, "I see why you hate them. I'll kill Raditz and I won't even have to use my Shikai."

Raditz, "Good luck."

Nappa, "This is going to be fun."

Krillin and Rukia began fighting their opponents. Krillin was amazed at how easy this was compared to last time. This time, he was on the offensive. Nappa could still block his attacks, but it was a lot more difficult for him.

Krillin, "Payback sucks, doesn't it?"

Nappa fired an energy blast at Krillin, which he deflected. A couple of tanks exploded in the process.

Nappa, "You still can't beat me. I'm still a Saiyan and you're a pathetic human."

Nappa began firing eye lasers at the Z-Warrior, but he just dodged them. Krillin noticed that Nappa was getting angry and he smiled; he would make sure to enjoy every minute of this fight. He then flew at his opponent and began to throw a sidekick. Nappa blocked it and punched Krillin into the ground.

Nappa got into a fighting stance and charged his power. The whole lab began to shake as Nappa's power rose. The shaking soon stopped and electricity swirled around the Saiyans body. Krillin quickly got up and saw Nappa flying at him.

Krillin, "Kamehameha!"

Nappa held his hands out and tried to deflect the blast. He couldn't and the energy wave slammed him to the floor. Krillin waited for him to get up, but he didn't.

Rukia was having an extremely easy time beating up Raditz. No matter how hard he tried to punch or how many energy blasts he threw, Rukia dodged them. She was really enjoying fighting this Saiyan; they were too full of themselves.

Raditz, "Don't worry, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll still give you time to fear me."

Rukia, "Actually, I'm more afraid of what Captain Kurotsuchi will do when he finds out about this mess. And by the way, I already know about your transformation."

Raditz, "I guess that human told you. I'll make sure to kill him as well."

He fired several energy beams at the tanks as a distraction. Liquid began pouring out of them. Next, he began blasting the ceiling. Krillin and Rukia began dodging rushing water and concrete at the same time. Raditz then charged up an energy ball in his hand. He threw it up in the air and it hovered. By now, the whole lab had been completely destroyed and they were outside.

Krillin looked up and saw the energy ball in the sky. A terrified look grew in his eyes as he remembered Vegeta's transformation.

Krillin, "We need to kill him before he transforms!"

But by now, it was too late. Raditz had begun turning into a giant-ape. Within a few minutes, the whole process was complete. The huge ape roared and began firing several energy blasts at the buildings surrounding them.

One of the blasts had exploded close to Captain Shunsui's place. He put down his sake and got up. Nanao came over as well.

Nanao, "That thing is huge. It could destroy the entire Seireitei. You should go help them."

Captain Shunsui, "You worry too much. Rukia and the bald guy are fighting him right now. If something happens to them, I'll step in. Until then, good night."

Nanao, "Why do you have to be so lazy all of the time?"

Before she finished her last sentence, he was already snoring.

Rukia and Krillin jumped into the air just in time to avoid the Raditz's fists slamming into the ground. They began dodging punches and energy blasts.

Raditz, "Not so confident now, are you Soul Reaper?"

He fired an energy blast at her, but she used her flash step and got out of the way. Krillin fired a Kamehameha, but the ape deflected the attack just in time.

Rukia puts her sword into the ground. "Tsugi no mai." A large circle of ice surrounds Rukia. She then uses her sword and puts it into the ground four times. After this, she holds up her sword to the side of her body and yells, "Hakuren!" A large blast of ice shoots out at Raditz.

Raditz tried to get out of the way, but his body was completely covered in ice. Krillin used this chance and got behind the frozen ape. Just as Raditz was about to break free, Krillin had charged a Destructo Disk. As the ice collapsed, he threw the attack and cut off Raditz's tail. The Saiyan began shrinking down to his normal size.

Rukia then jumped to the ground and faced the exhausted warrior. The Saiyan tried to fire an energy blast, but Rukia easily dodged it. She then stabbed him in the heart. After Rukia had killed Raditz, Krillin noticed two bright objects among the rubble. He picked them up and soon had two Dragon Balls in his hands. Rukia wiped the sweat from her head and turned to Krillin.

Krillin, "We found two of them", he said with a big smile on his face.

Rukia, "Only five more to go. Let's go take them to the Head Captain. I would prefer not to be here when Captain Kurotsuchi arrives."


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach/ DBZ ch. 10

A Giant Ape Attacks Karakura Town

Ichigo had been training with Piccolo in learning how to develop his new power. Piccolo reminded him a lot of his training with Urahara. Piccolo kept on pushing him no matter how tired he was.

To practice the solar flare technique they had decided to go outside first. Solar Flare worked best in the sun, so they decided to use it outside. That ended up being a big mistake. Later that day, reports of several accidents were recorded outside of Urahara's Shop. After just a brief time of training, Ichigo had mastered the basics of Goku's powers, except for the Kamehameha.

Piccolo and Ichigo were training right now. Ichigo flew at Piccolo and charged an energy blast. Piccolo deflected the blast as Ichigo continued flying at him. Ichigo tried to punch Piccolo, but he deflected it. The Namek punched Ichigo in the gut which sent him flying threw the air. He then stretched his right arm and grabbed Ichigo's leg. Piccolo threw his extended arm downward and sent Ichigo hurling into the ground.

Piccolo, "Come on Ichigo! I once trained a boy who could do better than that."

Ichigo was thrown into a rock. The rock shattered and the rubble sat on top of him. He sat for a second thinking of his next move. He slowly got up and flew at Piccolo again. This time, he used an after image technique. Piccolo kicked the fake image and the image faded. During this time, Ichigo charged an energy blast which hit his opponent. Piccolo held his hands up in an x-formation as the blast hit him. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo charged at him with a roundhouse kick, which sent Piccolo flying. He soon regained his footing.

Piccolo, "Not bad Ichigo."

Ichigo, "I hope you didn't think I was that weak."

While Ichigo and Piccolo were training, Goku and Renji were training as well. Goku had mastered Getsuga Tensho and flash step. Renji was using his skikai against Goku.

Renji, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Renji's sword extended as he swung at Goku. Goku blocked it with Zangetsu. Goku then used his flash step and appeared behind Renji. Goku plunged his sword at Renji, but he deflected it. Renji swung around and attacked Goku with a spin kick. The Z-Warrior stumbled backwards but soon caught himself.

Renji, "You're mastering Ichigo's techniques quite well Goku. Let's see how you do against my Bankai."

Renji, "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

The huge dragon surrounded Renji. Goku couldn't believe the size of Renji's Bankai. He also noticed his strength increased tremendously. Goku prepared for Renji's next move.

Renji pulled his sword back and swung Zabimaru at Goku. Each time the Dragon got near, Goku used his flash step. He tried to look for an opening, but couldn't find one. This time, Goku couldn't escape Renji's Bankai. Zabimaru was now on top of Goku. He held Zangetsu out blocking the mouth of the Dragon.

Goku, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A blue beam of energy engulfed Zangetsu. Goku fired the blast at Renji which directed his Bankai away from him. Goku then used his flash step and appeared to the side of Renji. He used his Getsuga Tensho again, but Renji deflected it with his Bankai.

Renji, "Hikotsu Taiho!"

A red beam of energy formed in the mouth of Zabimaru. The blast hurled itself at Goku. Goku gathered up what little strength he had left and used one more Getsuga Tensho. The two blasts collided and exploded. Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead and started to breath heavily.

Renji, "You look tired Goku. What's the matter? You can't use Bankai yet?"  
Goku, "I just gained this power. How do you expect me to learn Bankai?"

Renji, "Too bad for you."

Renji hurled Zabimaru into Goku who went flying into the ground. Goku tried to get up, but couldn't. He was exhausted from the battle and from learning his new power. After this, Ichigo and Piccolo stopped their training as well. They all called it a day and went to get some sleep.

During the middle of the night Ichigo woke up and decided to go outside for some fresh air. As he sat on the porch of Urahara's Shop, he became very uncomfortable. He sat up and noticed that he had grown a tail.

Ichigo, "That's weird. This must be some new power that Goku hasn't told me about. It certainly wasn't there before."

Ichigo gazed up into the sky and looked into the full moon. He began transforming into a giant ape. He had no control over his actions and began storming into Karakura Town.

Uryu was trying to sleep when he heard loud crashes surrounding the area. He noticed a huge energy spike and went out onto the roof of his house. He saw a giant ape in the middle of the town. The ape was smashing buildings and firing energy beams out of its mouth. Uryu got on his Quincy uniform and went out to engage the creature.

Uryu appeared on top of a large building which was close to the ape. For some reason he thought he could sense Ichigo's energy, but he thought that was impossible. He held out his bow and fired several arrows at the creature. The arrows did nothing while the ape roared in anger. The ape turned around and smashed the building Uryu was on. He began firing more arrows, but they had no effect on his opponent.

Uryu noticed that the creature now began to go after him instead of the town. He tried to lead the creature away from the city. The ape fired a large energy blast which he barely dodged. The ape fired another energy blast but before Uryu dodged it, he noticed a golden triangular shield in front of him. The shield shattered and Uryu appeared next to Orihime.

Uryu, "Thanks Orihime."

Orihime, "No problem. I heard the huge explosions and sensed your spirit energy. I thought I could help."

Uryu, "I'm glad you came." Just then the ape's fist was right on top of them. "Get out of the way!"

Both of them barely missed the ape's fist as it smashed into the ground. A huge crater now formed where the ape's fist had landed. Another energy blast came out of the creature's mouth. This time, Chad appeared and held the beam off with his left arm's true form. After a few seconds, he was able to deflect the blast back at their opponent. The ape stumbled back and fell on the ground.

Chad, "What's a giant ape doing here?"

Uryu, "Don't know. While we have a few seconds, I have a plan. I need both of you to create a diversion. While the ape is distracted, I will created a bomb that will hopefully finish it off."

Orhime, "I think I sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure in the ape. Are you sure we should kill it?"

Uryu, "But that's impossible."

Orihime, "Didn't Goku and Ichigo switch powers? Then maybe this is one of Goku's abilities that Ichigo doesn't know how control."  
Uryu, "Even if it is him, he'll destroy the whole town if we don't stop him. Ichigo wouldn't want to take any part in this. We have to hurry if we want this plan to work. I don't think the ape will be down for very long."

Chad, "Let's get ready Orihime."

The ape roared and got up. Chad began using his energy blast and directing the ape away from Uryu. Orihime also used her attack power to distract the ape. Tsubaki was able to zoom around the ape's head who couldn't get close to catching Orihime's attack. Meanwhile, Uryu began creating a perimeter with his Seele Schneider around the creature.

Uryu, "Get out of the way!."

Chad and Orihime didn't hesitate at that command. They both got out of the way as Uryu put his fifth Seele Schneider on the ground, which connected the pentagon. The ape was now caught in a trap of blue energy. After this, Uryu took out a small capsule and poured it onto the ground. A blue liquid came out of it and landed on the street, creating a huge explosion. The Quincy got out of the way before the blast occurred. All three of them watched and waited as the smoke cleared. The smoke finally disappeared, and there wasn't even a scratch on the ape.

Just then, Piccolo, Goku, and Renji arrived.

Goku, "You have to cut off his tail. That's his weak point."

Goku and Piccolo got in the front of the ape as Renji stood behind it. The ape roared and fired an energy blast. Piccolo and Goku got out of the way as Renji tried to cut off the ape's tail

Renji, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

The blade extended, but the ape swung his fist at Renji who was slammed into the ground and didn't get back up. Orihime ran over to Renji and began to heal him. Uryu, Chad, Goku, and Piccolo surrounded the ape and tried to think of a plan.

Piccolo, "I have an idea. I'll use my multi-form technique to distract the ape from all sides. Chad, Uryu, distract him from the front while Goku cuts off his tail."

Uryu, "What's a mutli-form technique?"

Piccolo, "Never mind. Just watch."

Piccolo then made three more of him self. They all surrounded the ape. Uryu and Chad got in the front of the ape, while Goku began looking for an opening. They all began firing their attacks as Goku closed in.

Even though Goku had all of this help, it was still hard to find an opening. The ape moved around extremely fast. He remembered his not so found memory of fighting Vegeta in this form.

All four Piccolos began firing energy blasts. Uryu began to fire several arrows. Chad fired a blue energy blast as well. The ape fired an energy blast back at Chad and the two blasts collided. Goku knew this was his moment to cut off the ape's tail. He waited until the blasts exploded. He now saw an opening and swung Zangetsu at his opponent's tail.

The ape roared and began shrinking down to normal. Ichigo now appeared in the middle of the street. Everyone had now gathered around the injured Ichigo.

Ichigo barely made out the words, "What happened?"

Goku, "Don't worry about it. We'll take you back. Just rest."

With that, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep. Everyone then carried him back to Urahara's Shop.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Kisuke walked over to where Renji and Piccolo were standing. He looked into the air and saw Ichigo and Goku training. Both of them had learned each others powers at a quick pace, but Kisuke was worried it wouldn't be quick enough.

Kisuke, "How are they coming along?"

Renji, "Great. Ichigo has healed from his ape incident and is learning the Kamehameha. Goku is doing fine as well."

Piccolo, "Even though they are doing good, I don't think it will be good enough. If they expect to have a chance, they need to be stronger."

Kisuke, "That's just what I came out here to talk about. You have a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, correct?"

Piccolo, "Ah, I get it. They will be able to train much faster that way."

Renji, "What are you talking about?"

Kisuke, "On the Lookout they have a place where you can get a year of training in a day."

Renji, "That would have made Bankai a lot easier."

Piccolo, "I'm not sure if they could handle that place in their weakened state."

Kisuke, "I'm sure they'll do just fine. We don't have too many options."

Piccolo, "While they are training, we'll go into the Soul Society. I'm sure they could use all the help they could get."

Renji, "Sounds good to me."

After saying their good bye's, Ichigo and Goku were now training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As soon as Ichigo stepped off of the platform, he could feel a huge weight upon him. He remembered his earlier battles with Kenpachi Zaraki. This room was a lot like the first time the Captain had taken off his eye patch.

Goku, "You ready to train?"

Ichigo, "Can't wait. Do you want to learn your Bankai, or should I become a Super Saiyan?"

Goku, "It's not that easy to become a Super Saiyan. I think I should learn Bankai first. You will never become a Super Saiyan if I'm in this state."

Ichigo, "And why not?"

Goku, "When I became a Super Saiyan, I was pushed to my limits. I needed to kill Frieza and that's when I gained this power. It's a need, not a desire. Why do you want to fight Ichigo?"

Ichigo, "To protect my friends."

Goku, "Think of that during our training. So, how do I reach Bankai?"

Ichigo, "I'm not exactly sure. I trained with a device that was invented by Kisuke. Since your situation is different, I'm not really sure how you can achieve one."

Goku, "What?!"

Ichigo, "Let's just train for now. Maybe something will come up."

Goku, "Sure thing."

During their next year in the chamber, Ichigo and Goku continued to get stronger. Ichigo had now learned how to do the Kamehameha. The two fighters were in their most intense battle yet.

Ichigo began to throw several energy blasts at Goku. Goku used his flash step to get out of the way. He then flew up into the air and fired a Getsuga Tensho, which Ichigo barely dodged it in time.

Ichigo, "Solar Flare!"

He put his hands up to his eyes and a bright beam of light blinded Goku. While Goku was blinded, Ichigo punched his opponent in the gut. Goku was thrown into the ground. He had now begun to see, and could sense where Ichigo was. He swung Zangetsu at Ichigo and cut his arm.

Ichigo, "Nice move."

Goku, "You're not too bad yourself."

Ichigo, "Kamehameha!"

Ichigo charged the powerful blast and fired it at Goku. He couldn't get out of the way and blocked it with his sword. To Goku's surprise, he could actually defend against the attack quite well. This meant he was getting much stronger with his new abilities. He put his body weight into the sword and deflected the attack away from him.

Just then the temperature fluctuated drastically. A cold breeze swept throughout the chamber. Ice began forming in sheets around the two warriors.

Ichigo started to shiver, but learned to control himself. He knew that if he was going to beat Goku that he had to remain focused. He fired two more energy blasts at Goku. He watched his opponent dodge each one. Ichigo looked around him and couldn't find Goku. He began sensing out his energy. He slowly glanced around the ice formations and figured that he was hiding behind one of these. Ichigo began to fire several energy blasts at the ice formations.

Ichigo then sensed Goku appear right behind him. Before Goku plunged Zangetsu into him, he threw an energy blast at Goku. The blast hit him and Goku flew back into an ice sheet. He quickly got up, and blue energy engulfed Zangetsu.

Goku, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo fired a Kamehameha back at Goku's attack. Ichigo's attack overpowered Goku's and he was thrown back into the ground.

The blast had taken a toll on Goku's body. He began to think about what his next attack should be. Goku slowly got up and winched in pain. He began to use his flash step and appear around the ice sheets again. Ichigo began using his energy blasts and destroying them. Goku saw one particularly big ice sheet, which gave him an idea.

He appeared behind the large ice sheet and fired a Getsuga Tensho. The blast of blue energy broke the ice sheet into blades of ice that flew at Ichigo. As Ichigo began dodging the ice, Goku appeared behind Ichigo and held his sword up to his neck.

Goku then threw a roundhouse kick at Ichigo which sent him into the floor. During this time, the temperature returned back to normal.

Ichigo got up and knew that if Goku was going to learn Bankai, that he needed to be pushed to his limit. He didn't want to use this new technique that he learned, but Ichigo figured he had no choice.

Ichigo held up his right hand, "Destructo Disk!"

Ichigo held up his right arm. A golden disk of energy now appeared. He threw the disk at Goku, who braced himself for the attack. Goku felt the disk pushing against his sword. He kept trying to deflect it, but couldn't. The disk kept pushing him further and further back.

Just then, time seemed to stop, and Goku saw a man with a beard and glasses appear before him. He figured this was Zangetsu.

Zangetsu, "You now have the strength to learn Bankai. Use it now."

The image of Zangetsu faded and he now knew how to use Bankai. Goku put his left hand on his right arm and shouted, "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

A powerful wave of energy surrounded Goku. He could feel his strength increase tremendously. Right now, he was just as strong as a Super Saiyan. Goku now focused on the Destructo Disk, and was able to deflect it with ease.

Goku, "Now, it's time for you to become a Super Saiyan."

Ichigo, "Right now?"

Goku, "No time like the present."

Ichigo watched as Goku used his flash step. As Goku disappeared, he couldn't see him at all. It was like he completely vanished. He couldn't believe he couldn't see his own Bankai. He felt humiliated and ashamed. Goku appeared behind him and Ichigo could feel Zangetsu slice across his back. Ichigo yelled and turned around. Ichigo saw Goku disappear again.

Goku appeared to the side of him, and Ichigo dodged another swing. Goku threw a roundhouse kick at Ichigo, which he block.

Goku, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A blue beam of energy fired at Ichigo. He charged a Kamehameha and the two blasts collided, but Goku's attack overpowered his. Ichigo was thrown to the floor from the attack and only managed to get up on one knee. As Ichigo tried to stand, Goku kicked him in the face.

The former Soul Reaper lay on the ground and felt as though every bone in his body was broken. He didn't know how he would become a Super Saiyan. He knew he had to become one, but he had now idea how. Ichigo watched as Goku stood over him. Goku held Zangetsu above him and was about to plunge Zangetsu into his body.

Goku then plunged his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo held up both of his hands and grabbed onto his opponent's weapon. He felt the strength slipping away from him. He remembered what Goku had said about how he became a Super Saiyan. Goku was pushed to his limits and needed to kill Frieza. Goku had told him to remember his friends. If he didn't become a Super Saiyan, then all of his friends would be in horrible danger. He needed to kill all of the monsters who had invaded the Soul Society. He pictured all of the people he cared about.

A few moments later, a huge surge of power stormed through his veins. This power was incredible. Ichigo pushed the sword away from him and threw an energy ball at Goku. Goku was thrown across the room, but soon got up. Ichigo looked around him and noticed a yellow aura around him. He even noticed that his hair had turned blond.

Ichigo, "So, I finally have become a Super Saiyan."

Goku, "Yes."

Ichigo, "This power is incredible."

Goku, "It is, isn't it?"

Ichigo, "Let's take a quick break and go train some more."

Goku, "Sounds good to me."

Ichigo and Goku returned to their normal form and rested.

For the remainder of the year, Ichigo and Goku had continued to train. By the time their training was done, Ichigo had become a full-powered Super Saiyan, and Goku had also learned how to use a Black Getsuga Tensho. They walked out of the Time Chamber and went over to Kisuke's Shop. He had opened up a Zenkaimon.

Kisuke, "Good luck over there."

Goku, "Thanks for everything."

Kisuke, "Don't sweat it Goku. I would hurry if I were you. A Hell Butterfly was sent here and things are looking pretty shaky over there."

Ichigo, "See you Kisuke."

Ichigo and Goku both walked through the Zenkaimon and into the Soul Society.


	12. Chapter 12

ch.12

Captain Ginyu becomes Old Man Yamamoto

Momo was walking around and sensed an enemy approaching the Seireitei. The alien had purple skin and two horns coming from its head.

"Who are you?", Momo demanded.

The person began doing several dance moves.

"I am."

Another dance move.

"Captain Ginyu!"

Momo wasn't sure if she could take this person seriously.

"Well, aren't you going to attack? Girl's first."

Momo flew at Captain Ginyu and they began fighting. This alien was a lot easier than she thought. She was barely breaking a sweat and she was winning. Momo plunged her sword into Captain Ginyu's shoulder. He screamed and fell to his knees.

"You're done for."

"Please. I have information I could give your Head Captain. Something more is going on."

"Fine. I'll take you to the Head Captain. Just don't try anything stupid."

Momo took Captain Ginyu to the Head Captain. She kneeled before she went in.

"What is it?", the Head Captain asked.

"Sir, I have captured one of our enemies. He said he would give us information."

"Very well. Bring them in."

The Head Captain turned around and faced Captain Ginyu, who was now in chains.

"Speak quickly. If you don't, I will end your life."

"There are only two words I want to say. Change now!"

Captain Ginyu held both of his arms straight out. A yellow beam came out from his moth which transferred into the Head Captain's. He then switched bodies with Old Man Yamamoto.

Momo stood there, like a deer in the head lights. She wanted to help, but had no idea what to do. Captain Ginyu spoke to her, but his voice was different.

"Momo, run."

"You won't have the time.", the Head Captain said viciously. He moved and punched Momo in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"What have you done?", the new Captain Ginyu said.

"I've changed our bodies. You're me, and I'm you. I now have full access to the Soul Society. I can wait for the Dragon Balls to come to me."

"You won't get away with this."

"I believe I already have."

The new Head Captain stabbed Captain Ginyu in the stomach and slammed an elbow into his face. He fell and landed next to Momo. The Head Captain now placed both of them in a cave, sealed by Kido. He was now sitting in his chair, holding two Dragon Balls in his hands.

Just then, his Lieutenant came into the door.

"Sir, we have just received word that the Soul Reapers and Z-Warriors have entered the Soul Society."

"So, it has begun", he said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Majin Kenpachi and Majin Mayuri

The Soul Reapers and Z-Warriors now entered the Soul Society. As they walked through the Senkaimon Gohan pulled out the Dragon Radar. The Dragon Balls began showing up in several directions.

"We should split into groups.", Gohan suggested. We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"I think I'll pass on that Gohan. I'm going to take care of some unfinished business.", Vegeta said with anger in his voice. He flew up into the air and shouted. "I'm coming for you Cell!"

"Does he always act like that?", Toshiro asked.

"You have no idea", Gohan said. "Let's split up into groups." He looked over at 18.

"Is everything all right?"

"I can sense Krillin's energy. Is it all right if I see him?"

"We have to find the Dragon Balls first. I know how bad you want to see him. I would rather hang out with Videl right now as well. Krillin would want us to find the Dragon Balls first."

"All right", 18 said with a shrug. "Trunks and Ikkaku can go with me."

"Good. Then I'll take the rest." He showed 18 where one of the Dragon Balls were. "Can you find this?"

"Of course I can."

"All right, let's go."

Toshiro, Gohan, Rangiku, and Yumichika flew off in one direction, while 18, Trunks, and Ikkaku flew off in another.

Gohan's group soon appeared in front of a small patch of woods. All four of them began clearing debris searching for the Dragon Ball. Gohan was searching around and kicked a fallen log out of the way. Just then he heard a yell coming from Toshiro.

"Would you watch where you kick that thing? It almost knocked my head off."

"Sorry!"

"I found it", Rangiku said. All four of them gathered around Rangiku as she pointed at the Dragon Ball. "This means I get the day off, right Captain?"

"Good try Rangiku."

"Aw."

Gohan picked up the Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Someone should take this back to the Seireitei. We don't want it to fall into enemy hands", Toshiro said.

"Good idea", Gohan replied. "But who should go?"

"I will", the Squad 10 Captain responded. "I'll also tell the Head Captain that we're all back safely."

Toshiro grabbed the Dragon Ball and flew back to the Seireitei. Gohan, Ikkaku, and Rangiku were heading back to 18's group when they felt a strong spiritual pressure fill the air. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was standing in front of them. Gohan immediately knew something was off. The Captain had an M stamped on his forehead. The last time he had seen that mark was with Babadi.

"How are you three doing today?"

"Fine Captain", Rangiku responded. How are you?"

"Excellent. I was just wondering if I could take this Saiyan with me. I sensed his unique energy and would like to put him through extremely painful tests."

"Uh, Captain, are you all right", Rangiku asked.

"No. He's being controlled by someone named Babadi. "Right now, he's not your Captain. He won't hesitate to kill you", Gohan said.

"I guess that's a no", Mayuri said. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you first."

"You have to fight this. Don't let Babadi control you.", Gohan said to the Captain.

"Under control? For the first time in my life I am in control. The Soul Society always held me back from doing the experiments I wanted. No, I can experiment on anyone without hesitation."

Rangiku and Yumichika stood alongside Gohan, getting in a fighting stance.

"No, I'm going to fight him alone."

"Are you sure?", Yumichika said.

"Yes, he's even stronger than he was before. Let me handle this one. Go find the person who is controlling him. His name is Babadi. He should be close by."

"How we will recognize him?", Yumichika asked.

"He's a wizard, he's bald, and he looks like he's spent way too much time in the sun."

"That's disgusting", Yumichika responded. "I guess not all of us have such fine beauty as I do."

"Let's go", Rangiku said.

"All right".

Yumichika and Rangiku flew off in search of Babadi.

Gohan got into a fighting stance and faced off against the Captain of Squad 12.

Gohan instantly turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and began fighting Mayuri.

"Kamehameha!"

The powerful blast shot across the field and Mayuri blocked it with his Zanpakuto. He was able to push the attack aside and it exploded in the sky.

18, Trunks, and Ikkaku were flying in search of the Dragon Ball and ran into Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Captain? What are you doing here?", Ikkaku asked.

"I just came out here to have a little bit of fun."

"You're being controlled by Babadi, aren't you?", Trunks said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My father was the same way. He had the M on his head as well." Trunks got into his fighting stance. "I won't let him control anyone else."

Ikkaku laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, kid. He's my Captain. We're safe here."

"No, we're not."

Kenpachi flew at Ikkaku and punched him in the stomach. Ikkaku smashed into the side of a tree and slowly got back up.

"A member of my squad off guard? How despicable. I thought I taught you better than that, Ikakku."

"Captain, whatever is wrong, you have to fight this."

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong with me. In fact, I'm having more fun than ever! I feel stronger than ever! If Ichigo was here, I would rather fight him. I guess I'm stuck with you three pathetic losers."

"Pathetic losers? I'll make you pay for that.", Trunks yelled.

He turned into a Super Saiyan and flew at Kenpachi. Trunks threw a side kick and Kenpachi stumbled backwards. He then began to fire several golden energy blasts at once. Before the blasts hit Kenpachi, he got up and began deflecting the attacks with his sword. 18 joined in the fight and used her finger energy beam on Kenpachi. The blast went through Kenpachi's shoulder, but he just smiled.

"What's so funny?", 18 asked.

"I'm just having a good time. You two put up a good fight."

Kenpachi was about to attack Trunks, when a spear went through his chest. Kenpachi fell to the ground as blood poured out. Ikkaku stood behind his Captain, with a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

Just then, a loud voice projected over the area. It filled in everyone's mind's like a radio tower being transmitted. The voice was that of Babadi.

"Hello everyone. I hope all is going well. I see that you've noticed the two new additions to my team. Ever since that weakling Dabura and that brat Majin Buu was killed I needed to improvise. I never thought that there would be so much evil in the Soul Society. I hope you also enjoy the hollows coming your way."

Gohan heard the voice in his head and despised every second of it. He turned to his right and saw an army of hollows coming his way. "What are we going to do now? There's no way we can take on all these enemies at once."

"Special Beam Canon!", he saw an energy blast fire and kill one of the hollows in the distance.

"Roar, Zabimaru!", Gohan watched as Renji used his shikai against one of the hollows.

"Piccolo, good to see you!"

Piccolo flew in front of him. "You to. Now, focus on your fight. We'll take care of the hollows."

"Got it."

Piccolo flew off in the direction of the hollows.

"Are you done? You're getting very boring", Captain Mayuri complained.

"Yeah, I'm done, and so are you."

"It's about time", Mayuri said with a smile. "Now, let's get started."

Gohan got into a fighting stance and started flying at Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.


	14. Chapter 14

ch.14

Ichigo Returns

18, Trunks, and Ikkaku stood around Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Shouldn't we go help the others?", 18 asked. "It feels like there are a lot of Hollows over there."

"You two go ahead. I'm going to bury my Captain.", Ikkaku said with sadness in his voice.

Just then a huge golden energy wave exploded around Kenpachi Zaraki. 18, Trunks, and Ikkaku were thrown across the hills. The sound of laughter echoed throughout the area.

"Bury my body? Have you not forgotten Ikkaku? I'm much stronger now thanks to Babadi. You know all too well what happens when I take my eye patch off."

"Damn it. I should have known this would happen", Ikkaku grunted.

"Can we do that again?", Trunks asked. "That was a lot of fun."

"You can't be serious", Ikkaku said.

"Don't worry, he is", 18 replied.

"Let's take this guy out", Trunks said. "He wasn't much of a challenge before."

Kenpachi laughed. "I like the way you Saiyans think."

All three of them began attacking Captain Zaraki again. No matter how much power they put into their attacks, it had no effect on the new and improved Captain. Ikkaku threw his spear at Kenpachi's chest again. Kenpachi smashed Ikkaku's spear with his fist. He then kicked his subordinate and he crashed into the ground. Ikkaku struggled to get up, but couldn't.

Trunks stood still as Kenpachi flew at him. Just as he was about to strike Trunks with his sword, a blue wave of energy was hurled into Kenpachi's stomach. The Captain was thrown into the ground. Everyone looked around to where the source of the blast came from. Goten was standing up in the air and was waving at everyone.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?", Goten asked.

"Nice going Goten. How did you get here?"

"After I healed I followed Piccolo and Renji into the weird hat guy's place. I snuck through the whatever you call it and got back here."

"Perfect timing", 18 said. "Things haven't been doing to well here."

Goten flew to the ground and saw Ikkaku lying on the grass. "I see what you mean. Let's take care of this guy."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Fusion?", Goten replied.

"Yeah. This guy won't stand a chance against us."

"Sounds good to me."

Goten then turned into a Super Saiyan.

"I have no idea what Fusion is, but nothing you do will be enough to defeat me.", Kenpachi said as he recovered from Goten's Kamehameha.

"Doesn't this guy ever die?", Trunks muttered to himself. "Well, here we go. Fus..."

Kenpachi's sword almost cut Trunk's arm off during the Fusion Dance. Goten and Trunks both jumped into the air to avoid any more swings from their opponent. Kenpachi flew up into the air and went after Trunks again. The young Saiyan dodged Kenpachi's Zanpakuto and flew higher into the sky. Just then, several energy disks came from 18 and collided with the Captain. Smoke sizzled from his back as the disks exploded.

Goten and Trunks flew away from Kenpachi again and began to do the Fusion Dance. Kenpachi turned around and flew at them. 18 fired more energy disks and he began to dodge them as he raced towards the young Saiyans. As he flew at them he had a look of blood lust in his eyes.

Kenpachi swung his sword again and cut Trunk's arm. He yelled and dodged another swing. Kenpachi chased after Trunks as he was moving out of the way. Goten fired a Kamehameha which the Captain dodged easily.

"You know what? I'm getting very annoyed here. I want a challenge and all three of you are just standing like cowards. I thought you Saiyans were supposed to enjoy a battle. This is nothing more than child's play."

Kenpachi then threw his fist into Trunk's head and he sailed down towards the Earth. Trunks tried to get back up, but couldn't. 18 then flew at Kenpachi, but his sword plunged into her stomach before she could even throw a punch. The Captain laughed as he pulled the sword out.

"Last but not least.", he said as he turned around and faced Goten.

"Kamehameha!"

Kenpachi held his sword out and deflected the attack. Just as he was flying at Goten, Ichigo appeared in front of him. Kenpachi almost smashed into Ichigo, but caught himself just in time. He then took a few steps back.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I was getting sick of these three."

"Letting yourself get controlled and now you're about to kill a child. How pathetic Kenpachi."

"Shut up Ichigo. I notice that you don't have your Zanpakuto with you. I hope that you're still as strong as you were before."

"You have no idea. I do miss Zangetsu, greatly. Saiyans do have some nice abilities though." Ichigo then turned to Goten. He took a bag out from his shirt and gave it to him. "Give those to Trunks and 18. These should help out."

Goten opened it and pulled out a Senzu Bean. He then gave one to Trunks and 18 and they started to move around. All three of them started flying back to the Seireitei as Ichigo faced off against the Squad 11 Captain.


	15. Chapter 15

ch.15

A Father's Strength

Gohan faced off against Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You Saiyans are definitely worth of experimentation. Super Saiyan and now a second level? That should make for some excellent lab tests."

"That's not going to happen", Gohan replied. "I'm not going to let you use me as a lab rat."

"A lab rat? I have much better experiments planned for you Saiyan. A lab rat is such an insult to such a great scientist as myself."

"I thought you were getting bored with talking."

"I guess you're right. Since you're going all out in the first round I guess I will to." Captain Kurotsuchi then placed his sword out in front of him. "Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Gohan watched with surprise as a huge caterpillar appeared from Mayuri's Zanpakuto. The creature emitted purple fumes from its mouth that began to surround the entire area. Several blades also appeared from the caterpillar's body.

Gohan had no idea what the power of his opponent's Bankai was, but he figured it was best to try and stay away from the smoke. As he flew out of distance, the purple fumes entered his left arm, paralyzing it. He tried to lift it up, but it wouldn't budge.

"Is this, poison?"

"Indeed it is. Good luck trying to use your energy attacks with only one arm."

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem for me. Just wait and see."

Gohan remembered all too well what using one arm was like. It took everything he had to defeat Cell. He knew that he could now do it again. All he had to do was dodge this poison and fire his energy blasts from a distance.

"Kamehameha!"

Gohan fired the energy blast at Captain Mayuri and ended up hitting his Bankai. The caterpillar was unaffected from the blast and started flying at Gohan. The Saiyan moved higher into the air and fired another energy attack at the Captain. The blast hit him and he stumbled backwards. He quickly got up and the caterpillar was flying at Gohan again.

As the monster came at him, he knew that he had to think of a plan. He wished that he could move in closer, but the poison was engulfing the entire area. A plan had now came into his mind. It was risky, but Gohan knew that this was the only way to destroy the Captain's Bankai.

The monster was even closer now and Gohan jumped onto the back of the caterpillar. He began to charge a Kamehameha. He could already feel the poison seeping into his body. The Saiyan knew that he didn't have much longer to carry out this plan.

He lifted up his arm and yelled, "Kamehameha!"

The energy blast formed in Gohan's right hand and flew into Mayuri's Bankai. The creature exploded around him and Gohan flew away from the destruction. Just then, he felt a sword plunged into his other arm. He yelled and fell to the ground.

"I figured you were going to do something like that. I prepared myself and thought one move ahead of you. You said before that you only needed one arm to fire an energy attack. I guess that means you are no longer able to fight. Now that you can no longer move yourself, you will be very easy to experiment on."

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi removed the sword from Gohan and watched with delight as he fell to the ground. He had never experimented on a Saiyan before and was extremely happy.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Just then, a black blast of energy was fired at the Captain. The Captain was thrown into the ground. Gohan looked around and saw his Dad in a Soul Reaper's uniform.

"Dad. You're here."

Goku appeared next to his son. He took out a Senzu Bean and gave it to him. He instantly got up and started moving around.

"I'm going to help you. This guy is not someone you should take lightly."

"I know son. I want you to fly back to the Seireitei. I need to do this on my own."

"Are you sure?", Gohan asked.

"Of course I am. I may not have my original powers, but I'm sure I'll do just fine."

"If you say so. Good luck.", Gohan said.

"Thanks."

Gohan flew back towards the Seireitei. Goku then turned and faced Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He had now gotten up with a stunned expression on his face.

"I guess you must be his father."

"And I guess you know what happens when someone tries to mess with a father's son."

"Such tough words. What was that you gave to him? As soon as he ate it, he just got back up like his wounds were nothing."

"That's none of your concern."

"If you say so. A father and son being experimented on would be quite fascinating. I'll immobilize you and then I'll deal with your son later."

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi then flew at Goku and he attacked the Captain back.


	16. Chapter 16

ch.16

Ichigo Ascends

Ichigo turned into a full-powered Saiyan and began to face off against the Captain of Squad 11

"I've waited for this a long time Ichigo. You defeated me once, but you won't this time."

"You know, I've been waiting for this rematch to. I was just hoping that you wouldn't be under the control of someone else."

"As long as I get to fight you, it doesn't really matter."

Ichigo found it hard to not have his Zanpakuto while fighting an opponent. He was used to fighting sword on sword. Using his bare hands while fighting Kenpachi was getting to be challenging. It wasn't as though he didn't love a challenge, it was just difficult, like a basketball player trying to play football.

Kenpachi increased the speed of his sword and Ichigo put his middle and index finger on his forehead. He uses his instant transmission and dodged Kenpachi's attack. The Captain quickly turned around and Ichigo flew out of the Captain's reach.

"Just like a flash step." Kenpachi said.

"Except it's a lot faster."

The Captain of Squad 11 came at Ichigo again. Ichigo was about to fire an energy attack when Kenpachi sliced his shoulder. Kenpachi was about to attack Ichigo again when he blocked the attack with his hand. An energy blast formed in Ichigo's palm and shot at his opponent. The Captain was thrown backwards and caught himself. He started breathing heavier after Ichigo's attack.

"Nice move Ichigo. You know, I'm not very good at sensing spiritual pressure. That's not really my strong suit. During our battle I have noticed something different about you. I sense that you have some sort of hidden power in there. This fight is pretty good, but what if it could be better? I need to find a way to bring that power out of you."

"I don't think that needs to happen. I can beat you with the power I have right now."

"We'll see about that Ichigo."

Ichigo then held both of his arms back and charged a Kamehameha wave which he fired at his opponent. Kenpachi dodged the attack and came at Ichigo.

"Destructo Disk!"

Ichigo held up his right hand and a disk of energy formed. He threw the disk at Kenpachi, who tried to dodged the attack. The disk was too fast for the Captain, and his arm was cut off.

"That's more like it Ichigo. Now we're having fun. I think I'll take this up a notch as well."

Kenpachi flew at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to see where the Captain was, but he was moving too fast. He had no idea that Babadi could make him this strong. Maybe Kenpachi was right, maybe he didn't have enough strength to beat him. Ichigo soon felt a sword pierce his shoulder and he yelled in pain. He saw Kenpachi smile as the sword wounded him.

"I told you before. The power you have right now won't be enough to stop me."

Ichigo charged at Kenpachi and tried throwing a punch at him. The Captain easily blocked it and returned it with a punch to Ichigo's ribs. The attack sent him flying through the air. Kenpachi came at Ichigo again and kicked him in the stomach. This sent Ichigo flying into the ground.

Ichigo crashed into the Earth and felt a surge of pain throughout his body. He knew that he could do better than this. He had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year with Goku. Ichigo had learned what it meant to be a Saiyan and to harness his new power. Kenpachi's sword came flying at him. He tried to use his instant transmission, but his fingers were cut off in the process.

Just then Ichigo saw several Hollows closing in on them. He looked helplessly as he saw Piccolo and Renji fighting them off. Their numbers were getting smaller, but there were enough of them to be a threat.

"I think I have an idea on how you can unlock your power. Just wait here a second Ichigo."

Before Kenpachi left, he kicked Ichigo in the gut. There was no way he would be able to move around after that attack. He tried to use all of his strength, but nothing would work. Ichigo looked and saw Kenpachi kill the Hollows with Renji and Piccolo. They were surprised, but helped the Captain out. Ichigo wanted to warn them, but he didn't have enough energy to speak. Within a few minutes, the Hollows were all gone.

"Thanks for the help Captain." Renji said.

"No problem."

Renji then looked down and saw Ichigo lying on the ground.

"What's going on?"

Kenpachi turned around and showed him the M stamped on his forehead.

"He's being controlled by Babadi" Piccolo said. "We have to kill him."

Piccolo flew at Kenpachi, but he easily blocked Piccolo's attack. Kenpachi then kicked Piccolo and sent him crashing into the ground.

Kenpachi turned to Ichigo. "Still have no motivation I see. I guess that's understandable. You don't know him very well. What if I do the same thing to Renji? I hope I get some better results."

Before Kenpachi even made a move, Ichigo felt an intense power flow throughout his entire body. It was similar to when he turned into a Super Saiyan, but this was much stronger. He wouldn't let Kenpachi hurt Renji. He was going to stop the Captain.

Just as Kenpachi stabbed Renji in the stomach, the energy was released from Ichigo. A huge explosion erupted from his body and engulfed the entire area, similar to when Kenpachi took off his eye patch. Ichigo now felt the strength to get up and fight. Before Renji fell to the ground, he caught him.

"Hey Renji."

"Hey." Renji replied weakly.

Piccolo had now gotten up.

"Piccolo?"

"Yeah." Piccolo responded.

"Could you take Renji back to the Seireitei. I'm going to take care of Kenpachi."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Now hurry."

"Of course."

Piccolo took Renji back to the Seireitei. Ichigo smiled as he began to fight Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Isn't this much better Ichigo? We finally have a fair advantage."

"I hope you don't regret this decision."

"Don't worry, I won't."


	17. Chapter 17

ch.17

Goku's Inner Demon

Goku faced off against the Captain of Squad 12. He remembered the M all too well. He remembered how it had controlled Vegeta into a monster. Goku knew that he had to defeat the Captain, but he still hated it. As he started thinking of his next move, he sensed more spiritual pressure coming his way.

"Ah, my puppets have finally arrived." Mayuri said with a smile.

Goku looked around and seven new Soul Reapers had appeared.

"I introduce you to my subordinates. I hope you enjoy fighting them almost as much as I enjoyed creating them."

"You. You created them? What do you mean?"

"Before they were just your average insignificant Soul Reaper. After a little lab work, I removed their brains and turned them into my slaves."

"You sick bastard. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to them."

"Sticks and stones will break your bones, but I will kill you."

Goku watched as two of the Captain's subordinates flew at him. One of them came at him from above, and the other came at him from behind. He was able to see their movements with ease. He sent a kick flying at the one above him. Goku then turned around and threw a spin kick at the one behind. Both of his opponents fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Goku then faced the Captain.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Why don't you come out here and fight me?"

"A Soul Reaper should never drop their guard."

Goku watched as Mayuri took out a small remote from his uniform. He pressed a button on the device. Goku looked around and kept his guard up just in case. Suddenly, two explosions came from the fallen subordinates. Goku used his flash step and got out of the way, but not without a few bruises on his body.

"I can't believe it. First you turn your subordinates into robots and then you kill them. Babadi really has turned you, hasn't he?"

Mayuri laughed at that comment. "Turned me? What makes you think I'm not always like this? Babadi just showed me how much better I can be when I have given into the darkness."

Goku watched as two more of of Mayuri's subordinates flew at him. Goku made sure to keep his distance this time and he fired a Getsugatensho at them. His opponents were hit and they collapsed onto the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mayuri running towards him. Goku tried to turn around, but it was too late. The Captain kicked him in the back and he was sent flying into the ground. He landed right next to the fallen subordinates.

Goku tried getting out of the way, but it was too late. He watched Mayuri pressed the button on his remote and the subordinates exploded. He put his guard up and tried to block the explosion as much as possible. The shock wave sent him flying through the air and he landed on the ground with a thud. He tried getting up, but the explosion had injured him too much.

"Time for the grand finale!" Mayuri said with excitement in his voice.

The last three subordinates came at him and surrounded him. It took all of his will power, but Goku finally got up.

"Getsugatensho!"

He swung his sword around and killed Mayuri's subordinates. Mayuri pressed the button on his remote and they exploded. Goku used his flash step and escaped the blast. As he appeared, the Captain appeared in front of him.

"Unfortunately, that fun display of fireworks is now over. I guess I will have to step in."

Goku got into a fighting stance.

"I wish I could use my Bankai, but your son destroyed it. I guess I'll have to settle with my Shikai. That should be enough to finish you off."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi held his sword out in front of him. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo." His sword then appeared in Shikai form.

Goku managed to block the first few swings of the Captain's sword, but it was too much for him. The Captain was way too fast. The sword came at him again, and this time he couldn't block it. The sword pierced his right shoulder, and Goku fell to the ground. Mayuri then pierced Goku's leg.

Goku screamed and tried to get up. He found out that he couldn't move either of his two injured limbs. He had been in several tough situations before, but none were like this. No matter how bad the injury, he had always been able to move his body through sheer will power. Now, it didn't matter how much will power he had.

"Your arm and leg are paralyzed. You have no chance of defeating me."

Just then, everything blacked out for Goku. His instinct had taken over and he had no control over his thoughts. He could see what was going on, but it was a blur to him. He remembered how Gohan used to lose control when he was younger. This must have been exactly what it felt like. Unknown to Goku, his inner hollow had appeared and was fighting against Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Unknown to Goku, the hollow was winning.

Goku tried everything he could to take control of his own thoughts. The evil inside of him was extremely strong. He had no idea where it had come from. Ichigo had never mentioned anything about this during the time he trained with him. Using his will power, he was able to break free from the evil inside, and was himself again.

He looked and saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Captain was on the ground and wasn't moving. Whatever happened, it must have been pretty bad. He slowly walked over to Mayuri and saw that the M on his forehead had been removed. Goku focused and tried to sense Babadi's energy, but it was now gone. Goku tried standing up longer, but his energy was completely drained from him.

"I'm glad that's finally over."

Goku then collapsed on the ground.


End file.
